greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
Gigantes
The Gigantes were the sons of Gaea and Tartarus. When the gods took over from the Titans, Gaia became vengeful and gave birth to the Gigantes. They were born to oppose a certain god. For this they were given the title bane of.... For example Otis was born to oppose Dionysus. This is present when the god the Gigante opposed and Herakles or Dionysus (who was still human at the time) together killed most giants (some like Enceladus or Polybotes were crushed under island). There is one peaceful giant, Damasen. Because he was born to be the anti-Ares he was everything Ares was not, resulting in a peaceful Giant. Here is a list of the Gigante and the god he opposed: *Alcyoneus (Αλκυονευς) - Hades-Since Alcyoneus is the only Giant who could not be killed in his homeland of Pallene, Herakles on Athena's advice dragged him out of his homeland and killed him. Alcyoneus was also the only Giant that did not require joint effort of a God and Mortal *Enkeladus (Εγκελαδος) - Athena-Athena threw the island of Sicily on Enceladus and while he was not killed he was imprisoned *Polybotes (Πολυβωτης) - Poseidon-Poseidon buried Polybotes by throwing part of the island of Cos, thus creating a new island Nisyrus *Leon (Λεων) - Leon was a leonine Gigante slain by Herakles in the war against the gods. The hero made a cloak of his skin. A lion-headed Gigante does occur in the famous Pergamon reliefs depicting the War of the Giants. The God that helped him is unknown *Porphyrion (Πορφυριων) - Zeus-The King of the Gigantes who attempted to rape Hera in the war against the gods. Zeus struck him down with a thunderbolt and Herakles with an arrow *Otis and Ephialtes (Ὦτις & Ἐφιάλτης)- Dionysus *Gration - Artemis- Gigante slain by Artemis with her bow in the Giant War *Damasen (Δαμασην)- Ares-Being a relatively peaceful Giant, Damasan did not participate in the war. *Dammysos (Δαμυσος) - A swiftest of the Gigantes who was slain in the war against the gods. Kheiron exumed his body and extracting the swift "astragale" from his foot placed it in the heel of the hero Akhilleus. *Mimas - Hephaestus-Mimas was buried under a heap of Molten Metal, while he did not die, he is buried under what is now Mt. Vesuvius *Otus - Apollo *Hippolytus - Hermes-A Gigante slain by Hermes with his sword and wearing the cap of invisibility (Hades' Helm of Darkness) in the war against the gods *Klytios (or Clytius) (Κλυτιος) - Hecate- Slain by Hercules and was burned with Hecate's torches. *Ephialtes-Apollo and Herakles shot its eyes out with arrows *Gration *Eurytus *Agrius (or Agrios) (Ἄγριος) - Clubbed to Death by the Fates with Bronze clubs *Thoon (or Thoas) (Θοων)-Clubbed to Death by the Fates with Bronze clubs The Gigantes could only be killed by god and demigod working together. *Skyeus Gigante pursued by Zeus to Kilikia where Gaia (the Earth) transformed him into a fig-tree to escape the god. *Aristaios After the original engagement between the Gigantes and the gods the remaining Gigantes fled where they were pursued by Zeus and Herakles Zeus threw lightning bolts and Herakles finished them off with his Hydra blood tipped arrows until there were none left to oppose The Olympians Navigation de:Giganten Category:Children of Gaea Category:Groups Category:Immortals Category:Children of Tartarus